Key Words
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: Given only one word, a Sonic the Hedgehog story is written with the plot revolving around that word. The catch? The reviewers pick the words! Some may be accepted with open arms - others, maybe not. Friends on DeviantART and FanFiction get more of a chance to have a chapter based around their word of choice. Rating may go up as more words are submitted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I recently got an idea for a new fan fiction, and it's a little wacky. Someone tells me a word, and if I get an idea for it, I will write a chapter that revolves around that word. **

**I picked "ancient" for my first chapter. If you guys have a word in mind, message me and maybe I'll put a chapter up about it! **

**Here you go!**

*** Ankluhut is some made-up dude that's based on Dr. Finitevus from the Archie Comics and Pir'Oth Ix from **_**Chronicles**_**.***

**ANCIENT**

Knuckles skillfully jumped down into the cavern, which was moist and damp with water. In the center, however, was a circular piece of land that was dry and painted all over with symbols and ancient murals. Tall, totem-like rock structures surrounded the perimeter of the small island, and they cast a slightly eerie glow. But that wasn't the only thing that resided in the cavern.

A blue hedgehog was sprawled out on the ground, on the verge of unconsciousness. A strange light was emitting from his body, and drifting up towards the ceiling of the ancient cave. His eyes were parted slightly, and glazed over; the bright green in them had been replaced by an almost grayish color.  
And above him stood Ankluhut; the white echidna was staring down at Sonic. An eerily calm look was apparent on his face, even though he knew Knuckles was only a few meters and a small river away.

Knuckles, at first confused, grew angry when the sight before him finally settled in.

"Ankluhut… you… What are you doing? _What are you doing to him?!_"

Without thinking, he dashed out towards the island, his fist outstretched and ready to punch the elder echidna's teeth out. He was inches from the island when he was suddenly blown back by an unseen force. Staggering to his feet, he realized that the totem-like structures were creating an invisible shield around the island. Whatever hex Ankluhut had placed upon them, it was unbreakable unless Ankluhut _himself _broke it.

"Ankluhut!"

The white echidna, for the first time since Knuckles had entered the cavern, looked up to meet the others' eyes.

"What are you doing to him?"

The elder remained silent, and continued to calmly stare into his eyes.

"_Answer me._"

Instead of giving a direct answer, he simply turned to look back down at Sonic, who was now fully unconscious.

"Your friend is dying."

Knuckles scoffed; as if _that _answered his question. He knew he was dying. That was his Core that was leaving his body. Ankluhut obviously needed a Core strong enough to withstand the ritual, and Sonic was the perfect candidate. _Sadly._

"Listen up, you monster. I _know _he's dying, and he's dying because of you. I'm sick of seeing your face wherever I go, so I'm finishing you - here and _now."_

Ankluhut chuckled – which was a rare sight.

"You silly, naïve boy. I am over 4,000 years old. I've seen the world change hundreds of times over. I've watched the birth of great fighters. I've seen them kill every one of their strongest opponents. And I've watched them die. I know all their techniques, and I've mastered them skillfully. How long have _you _been around? A measly 17 years? I am _truly _amused with how powerful you _think_ you are."

Knuckles smirked, although inwardly, he knew it wouldn't be an easy fight.

"Take down that barrier and let's see how _powerful _you are."

"Fine."

And within a mere matter of seconds, the barrier had been removed, and a red and white echidna were locked in Chaos energy-powered combat.

**Don't be afraid to give me a word. I don't bite. ;3**

**Some suggestions that I really like:**

**-Something to do with torture**

**- Chains, shackles, etc.**

**- Sickness**

**- Injuries**

_**Yeah, I like some pretty twisted stuff, huh? XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Well, I **_**wanted **_**to do a chapter for every word, but I couldn't think of any stories using just one word. :/ So, I thought of putting some of the submitted words into one chapter. I had a few good ideas, so let us see how this will turn out. **

**See if you spot your word in here somewhere! **

Knuckles was never one for tears. He had cried maybe once before in the past, although no one had ever seen him do it. It took _a lot _to make the red echidna cry. He could withstand almost anything, and if he ever showed signs of sadness, it was usually quickly replaced by anger.

Yet here he was, silently crying.

One of his closest friends was lying in the bed a few feet in front of him. His chest rose and fell rhythmically; slowly – something that was so strange for the person that he was.

Sonic's small blue form was still – almost in an unnatural way. He was always moving, like the wind. The sight of seeing his limp form in a hospital bed was so foreign to the echidna, it _scared _him. It scared him even more than when the doctor had informed the team of Sonic's current state.

The hedgehog was in a coma.

Eggman had never meant to take it this far. This, Knuckles knew. The doctor himself had sent out a message letting the team know that what had happened was an accident. Of course, no one believed him.

The doctor had managed to capture Sonic only a few weeks ago. The torture he endured while being held captive were evident; scars, shaved fur, and injection areas where thick needles had been stabbed into his body, to name a few. The whole time, he knew for sure, Sonic had remained strong. He was unwilling to give in to Eggman's cruel torture; he was a resilient little creature.

But it wasn't enough.

And when they came in and sat down to talk to the red echidna, Knuckles buried his head into his hands, and let the tears fall freely.

The news was horrifying.

If Sonic ever woke up, he would never be the same.

Sonic would be blind.


End file.
